Better with you
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Twins are often misunderstood. No one really knows what to make of them. However, as both Amber and James have come to understand, no matter what happens, they'll always have each other.


Sofia the First doesn't belong to me.

The original idea of this story is not mine, it's AquaTurquoise. I adopted it a while ago and so far I am publishing it. And this story was made with the format of the Jukebox' challenge, where I participated a while ago. Basically it consisted in choosing a song and incorporating the lyrics in the narration or in the dialogues. By the way, the Jukebox' song doesn't belong to me either.

 **Better with you**

He is beginning to think that maybe he has lost his kazoo.

After Baileywick has warned him that breakfast is ready, he has left his kazoo lying on the floor with the rest of his toys and now that he wants to use it again he cannot find it. He has asked Suzette to look for it, feeling that the tears are gathering in his eyes and biting his lip to keep from sobbing. Losing the kazoo is not what bothers him but the fact that he is going to be completely alone is wreaking havoc on the little prince. They may be twins, but there are very few things that Amber and James have in common. While his sister prefers to be grooming herself and playing with her Enchanted Jump Rope, he has fun with Merlin's Blocks. The Enchanted Jump Rope and the Merlin's Blocks have been Aunt Tilly's presents for their fifth birthday.

"I'm sorry Prince James but your kazoo is not anywhere", says Suzette.

"It's okay", says James, lowering his voice. Given that is quite likely that Amber will ignore him if he goes to her room, what can he does? "Where is dad?"

"In a meeting with the royal family of the Kingdom of Tangu", replies Suzette.

He nods and sighs. As long as he can remember, his father is always having a meeting in the throne room. One may think that King Roland II does not pay as much attention to his children as the king is dealing with the burden of leading a whole kingdom; however, he's a good father. He tells stories about knight winning battles, the adventures that Aunt Tilly she has had, the odd piece about wonders of attending at Royal Prep Academy, about how James is going to end up ruling when the time is right, the story of how King Gideon has protected the kingdom from the invasion of the trolls and a lot of things. His father buys all the things that the twins want since he cannot say no* to anything; well, his father usually cannot say no to anything.

"And when will they leave?"

"The meeting has been longer than expected, so King Roland has invited them to lunch. Therefore, it's requested you and your sister go down to the dining room", says Baileywick, appearing out of nowhere. James smiles at the steward who is checking his pocket watch, as if he's wondering how long Amber will be presentable. When James sees that Suzette is about to fix his shirt, the young prince declines the offer by leaving the maid. "What's the matter, Your Majesty?"

"I want a pet."

"I'm afraid to say the answer is no. Your father says you are not ready for that responsibility yet."

After Amber leaves her room, James hurries her to go with their father. Upon arriving at the dining room, he sees a boy is there. The prince who is wearing a turban is sitting next to the queen of Tangu, being forced to hear the boring affairs of the kings and queens. James may be the heir to the throne but he is too young to take care of this, or that is what his father says. The Queen of Tangu, seeing the state of her son, gives him a stuffed elephant.

Unconscious James frowns a little when he feels he's in another Tri-Kingdom Picnic, which is a day quite similar to Mother's day to him, to them. It may be the biggest party of the year and his father is instructing Amber and him how to properly participate in the events, but James can't help but get distracted when he realizes that the loving Empress Lin-Lin is correcting how Jun throws the horseshoes or the regal Queen Anya is teaching Khalid how to play musical thrones. Even the times when Queen Anya scolds Maya when Maya dares to act discourteous seem uncomfortable to him while Amber insists it is really annoying.

"There are my children: James and Amber," he says. "Amber, James, I present the royal family of Tangu, King Habib and Queen Farnaz, along with their son Prince Zandar."

"Zandar say hello", says Queen Farnaz affectionately. Yes, I will definitely be like another Tri-Kingdom Picnic. Zandar only mutters something that sounds like a greeting, looking even more ill-at-ease than before. "I'm sorry, King Roland. Zandar is not used to being in such an informal meeting."

James sits to the right of his father where, in each moment when three of them go to another kingdom, James has seen that its place destined for the queen. Sometimes he, and maybe Amber too, wonders how cool Queen Lorelei could be if she were still alive. The memory of Queen Lorelei is still present in his father's mind, and Grand Mum and Aunt Tilly, as a result of all the stories they tell them about the wonderful and benevolent queen. Despite that, and unlike Amber, James has not found anything that makes him to Queen Lorelei as a mother.

Of course James loves her as every good son does, Queen Lorelei has been his mother but how can you love someone you don't even remember? His father has explained to them that Queen Lorelei has dies within a few minutes they were born, which has meant Grand Mum scolds him about what he can and cannot tell them. While James watches Queen Farnaz advising Zandar about keeping the elephant so that it doesn't get dirty, James wonders it this is how Queen Lorelei would have been with them?

James will never know.

"Dad, can I go play with them later?" says Zandar to King Habib who exchanges a look with Queen Farnaz. Amber gives Zandar an irritated look, indignant at the thought of getting dirty or having to put up with someone with the same behavior as James. "Please?"

"You can if King Roland does not care," replies King Habib. His father nods, smiling at Zandar. "So let's finish the terms of the alliance of our kingdoms, King Roland?"

"Yes. I don't see why further longer," he says. Amber grimaces. "But later, the kids will be impatient."

Lunch concludes. Zandar, Amber and James are in James' favorite room*. Leaving aside the occasional meetings between Enchancia, Khaldoun and Wei-Ling, his father sometimes dates them in playdates with his old friends' children. He has met them at Ever Realm Academy and one of them is Queen Tessa who a while ago has married Prince— now King Oberlyn. They have a daughter of their age, Princess Kari. Kari and Amber have several things in common, for example, both want everything in perfect condition; nevertheless, Kari usually allows James to play with her, or them if Amber is there, no matter how much Amber disagrees.

Take a couple of minutes for Zandar and James to find what they both like. Zandar tells him that there are magic carpets in Tangu and Zandar is used to traveling within them the limits of the palace and under the strict supervision of the royal sorcerer of Tangu, he also tells James that his favorite activity is watching the elephants dance. Then James tells him that he has been insisting for some time that his father give him a pet, maybe a baboon or a dog, but he hasn't yet said yes. Between one thing and another and after ten minutes Zandar and James are having fun while playing with Merlin's Blocks. They build a kind of palace, somethings that resembles a dragon, a couple of sword of irregular sizes and a medium fortress weird.

"Do you want to go to my kingdom? We'll have a lot of fun!" says Zandar jumping to make the palace on the ground. It doesn't work and Zandar doesn't care either. James nods a smile on his face. "Fantastic! And maybe I can teach you how to use a magic carpet! It's so fun and we can explore my palace. I would say my realm but my parents wouldn't let us. They say I'm too young for that."

"My dad would say—"

"No," interrupts Amber, frowning in a funny way. The princess leaves her Enchanted Jump Rope on the ground and gets between James and Zandar. "If you're going to play with someone, it's with me, James; not with this little and spoiled prince."

"But he's my friend," says Zandar. "And you didn't want to be with us!"

"Yes now."

"But not before and that counts for me," says Zandar.

"And I cannot play with both of you?" asks James. Amber and Zandar stares at him. "What? She's my sister and you're my best friend. We can play together, can't we?"

"I guess so," says Amber. "But then you'll play alone with me, James."

"Brilliant!"

Fifteen minutes later Tangu' royal family leaves Enchancia and, when that happens, Amber glares at him, as if her brother had eaten the biggest slice of cake again. His father says goodbye to both of them, promising he will see them in the garden as soon as he finishes doing the paperwork, which probably takes a long half hour. James is about to ask Amber what's wrong but his sister leaves without him being able to tell her anything. Why is she acting this way? And why does she seem to be very angry with James? James follows her and tries to get her attention, and all he gets is Amber stops when she realizes he will not stop until she explain what's going on. That or to tell him to get lost somewhere else.

"I thought you said you wanted to play with me," says James, pouting. Amber rolls her eyes and she accommodates the pin. "Let's go tell me it."

"You preferred that spoiled prince over me."

"We just had fun."

"But without me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," says James, still confused by Amber's outburst. "What if we really play like you said?"

"Just don't ever prefer anyone over me again."

"I'm not going to do it again. I promise."

By saying this James is not confused.

The second surprise of the day arrives, shortly before sunset, when Aunt Tilly's carriage is parked and he hurries to hug her while Amber wrinkles her nose. James shakes his head; although he knows Amber is upset that their aunt's dress is broken and something dirty, he doesn't think it's an excuse for her to simply ignore her. Aunt Tilly visits them at least once a month, or every two months if her adventures last longer than she has expected. There's no time when James does not ask her what she has done, how she has done it, how dangerous she has been and if she will go there again. Aunt Tilly just laughs, ruffs his hair and telling him he's a very enthusiastic boy. Amber, on the other hand, is not usually interested in what Aunt Tilly does.

Her sister often says is very risky, Aunt Tilly is exposed to many dangers and sometimes maybe even she doesn't know what she is doing. Why does Amber have to be so boring sometimes? James doesn't say anything every time Amber, Kari, Jun and Maya have slumber party. Sometimes Princess Leena attends, but Princess Leena is busy learning what she needs to know by the time she inherits Khaldoun' throne. Prince Jin, Princess Leena and James have this great responsibility; Leena helps Jin and James a little when they get together.

His father has told Amber and James that they'll soon start attending at Royal Preparatory Academy*. James is very nervous. He's not Amber, who is already learning how many kingdoms there are and the way in which each dignitary is greeted, what issues appear in the conversations and how to clean themselves properly if they are at the table.

"What's wrong, James?"

"I don't want to go to school," James says to Aunt Tilly. It does not matter that there's a month left until Amber and James go there, he doesn't know the same things as his sister. And what happens if he makes any mistake? Or if he never learns to dance like his father who almost stepped on Amber's feet once? "I don't want and I won't want."

"But school is funny," says Aunt Tilly. James doesn't believe her. "I'll be honest with you; school can be complicated at first, but what isn't when you've never done it before? I'm sure you'll do very well, you're a very intelligent boy."

"But I don't know anything."

"And for that you go to school. To learn what you still don't know," says Aunt Tilly smiling sweetly at him. "You can do it, I know so!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," replies Aunt Tilly. "Don't tell anyone but I also had my problems when I came to Royal Prep. No one liked to see a princess jumping around and I used to play in the mud; and for those who believed that I didn't considerer my own appearance so important they were right."

"And isn't it?"

"It is when you are on a certain test." Aunt Tilly laughs. "You're going to have fun, my dear. Don't worry."

* * *

On the first day of school Amber and James stay together even though the professor announces that they can go out to recess. Zandar comes to where James is and tells hem he'll be with him when Amber is not around and is going to talk to Prince Derek. After a few minutes, Amber does the same with Princess Melody. James just sighs to see himself completely alone, again, and wonders why he has been so happy before. It has not been useless for him to have invited Zandar to join them, the animosity between the prince of Tangu and Amber is unbelievable. But why do Amber and Zandar get along so badly? They have not even been at the same table for Zandar to have done something that makes cranky Amber appear.

James goes near the fountain from where he can see a swing, but doesn't feel like climbing on it. His father has put some cookies for Amber and James, so they can share it and make it easier for them to make more friends. Being younger than Amber, James, Maya and Jin, Khalid and Jun are going to enter at Royal Prep in two years. James has the urge to go with Jin but he's talking to Prince Mark and Princess Maya seems to have finally found something in common with Amber. Princess Melody has gone to play with a ball with two other princesses that James doesn't know, perhaps in the next ball they have presented themselves, either in Enchancia or in the kingdoms of these princesses.; or, worse, in another Amber's slumber party.

While the other children are having fun doing whatever they want, James is fiddling with one of the cookies. All he wants is for someone to tell them the recess is over so he can get Amber's attention again; even it's to tell him that she doesn't want to play with him. James has to laugh to himself. No matter how many times Amber gives him the same predictable answer, James will always insist until she finally agrees. It's about twins, best friends.

At some point he feels that there's someone touching one of his arms with, bet, a fan. When raising his head, James finds out she is princess with a cute ribbon adorning her hair curls, whose hairstyle is on one side and resembles a type of bow. She seems sympathetic and sits next to James. He smiles at her thinking maybe he's about to make a new friend. With forgiveness from his beloved sister but it'll be kind of depressing if he is the only one who hasn't made any friends at all. Not knowing what to do, James removes the small box' lid and hands the biscuit to the princess, who gladly accepts it even though she doesn't bite it. Could it be she doesn't like chocolate? Who doesn't like chocolate besides Amber?

"I am Clio," says the princess, smiling at him too. James also introduces himself. "You look pretty similar to the girl over there."

Clio points out to Amber. She is turning on herself, glad to show them the useless and few folds of her dress.

"She's Amber, my twin sister," says James. And then he remembers that his sister usually corrected him since she found out who has born first. Amber still thinks she'll win by reminding him that. James giggles. "Actually I am her twin brother."

"It must be great to have a twin."

"Of course, Amber is the best," he says, satisficed to see how Clio seems to be happy after finally taking a bit of the cookie. Chef Andre has cooked it, how can Clio not like it? "Then I'll introduce you to my sister. Maybe you get along with her like Kari does! Just, please, don't make me go to your slumber party. They're so boring!"

"I will not do it, nor have I been to many slumber parties," says Clio, grabbing another cookie. James hands her the whole box, maybe she wants them all. "Can I go meet her now? I like her dress, combine totally with your suit."

James swings his feet, which remain hanging from the edge of the fountain, after he hears it. That's why he loves that his father usually seeks for combinations that look good together, which is usually based on green. To be uneven twins as a rule, none have complained yet; rather, Amber hasn't complained yet. His sister recently entered the stage that she no longer wants to sleep in James's room, which has made James complain like never before. To please the request of their children, their father has made them sleep in adjoining rooms.

James and Clio continue to talk about a lot of things, like what they do in their respective realms or how excited they have been so far. The cookies keep getting more and emptier with the help of the child's pair. Clio says Corinthia is a warm land where it has never snowed although there's a torrential rain in the winter. The rain doesn't last more than a couple of weeks before it returns to its original state. It's strange but great. James is asking her more things about Corinthia and realizes Amber is staring at him, offended and starts to walk towards them.

"James," says Amber. James smiles embarrassed after remembering what he has promised. "Come with me."

"She's Clio, my new friend."

"I thought your new friend was that spoiled prince."

"Both are!"

"James told me you have a big toy castle," Clio says. Amber ignores her. "Can I see it?"

"No."

"But Amber I thought you'd invited your new friend."

"Melody said yes but I didn't tell her when it'd be," says Amber. James looks for Melody but he does not find her or those older princesses who have been making their princess twirl. Well, of three there have been two who have stayed and who are laughing. "Okay, you can come."

"Great, I'll tell my parents."

Amber's eyes settle on the spot where James' box is already empty. She grimaces; perhaps outraged she hasn't yet emptied her own. James approaches Amber and gives her a hug. Amber is upset but, how strange, she doesn't set him apart.

"You're angry," James murmurs to Amber.

"Shut up."

"I know you."

This time Amber turns away from him. She gives him a very withering look before starting to get far away from James. Why does he have the most complicated sister in the entire world? He runs to Amber while trying not to collide with the other princes and princesses; they seem to be organizing for a dazzle ball' game led by a black-haired prince. He can avoid them, ignoring the request if he wants to join. No, maybe at another time, but not now; Amber really seems to want nothing with him. James just doesn't understand; why did she get angry? They're supposed to have been having fun with Clio and Amber just leaves without cares about it. Why?

"Tell me."

"You want to hang out with her."

"Because you left me alone," says James. "Come on, Amber. You and me, me and you… We're both twins and you will not get rid of me."

"You better."

"And why would I wanna be away from my best friend?"

"You met that prince and immediately he was your best friend."

"You two, Amber and Zandar, are my only best friends, forever and ever," says James. Amber shrugs, a little more calmly. "And I think we gotta go back."

Not because he wants to separate from Amber, but because he has notices that other are already returning to the classroom.

* * *

James walks silently through the terrain that lacks any imperfection that removes the beauty it has, or that is what he has thought the first time he has gone there. There are flowers of different types placed on the ground, forming a kind of mute goodbye for the people who live in that place. There are oaks and pines, so tall that James cannot see the clouds no matter how much he leans, they provide the shade that sometimes is not needed, especially if it rains. His father takes him hand in hand despite James has already memorized the way. He feels that his father's grip tightens slightly, but it does not bother him and he continues with his walk keeping his eyes on the ground.

No matter how many times he goes there, he does not dare to see anything until he reaches the Mausoleum of the House of Winslow*.

James just got seven years old two months ago. He's the only one of the twins who usually asks to go to see Queen Lorelei. Growing up has made him understand a little more about Queen Lorelei's story. Maybe he has not found anything that makes him love Queen Lorelei as his mother. He loves her, of course, no matter what happens James will always like Queen Lorelei.

Queen Lorelei has been very important in his father's life and love-life. She is the reason why Amber smiles every time they compare her with her and has been Aunt Tilly's friend since his father and Queen Lorelei have become engaged; however, he does not love her yet. Not the way Amber has done it, not the way her father may like it, not the way Grand Mum loved her when she found out they were getting married, or how King Roland I has appreciated her before even knowing that he is going to be a grandfather for the first and only time.

It is complicated for him, but he keeps his opinions to himself. He doesn't want to antagonize anyone and least of all his own family.

And less for something that only concerns him.

There are four things that his father does for himself. The first has been cradling them when Amber and James have been babies; his father has not cared how late they are awake or how long it takes for something as mundane as getting them to eat more than they throw on the floor, his father will always have time for them even if he has to suspend the paperwork. Not that he cares, but James knows that his father takes his responsibilities very seriously as the king of Enchancia and he wants to be like him when he grows up. If Amber aspires to look like Queen Lorelei, James does the same with his father.

The second is to spend time with them when Amber and James ask for it, either with the two or separately. With Amber is listening to the improvised recitals with the harp or seeing how she improves more and more with the waltz, occupying an entire afternoon to help her choose the next shoes or the tiara that will premiere at the dance; with James is letting him be with his father so that James can see how his father does his work, crossing the obstacle course or telling him how important it is to know how to take care of a pet so that he does not die. Grand Mum has long since resigned him to having his father tell them things as they are, without regard. What he wants to have is a puppy: they have fun all the time and it'll be great to have someone who wants to play with him unconditionally and what better than a dog for that?

The third thing is to write the invitations for Grand Mum and Aunt Tilly. That is reserved for days like Wassalia and their respective birthdays.

The last but not the least important thing is to open the door of the mausoleum. His father considers that it belongs to him, since he feels responsible for the death of Queen Lorelei.

James knows it even though his father did not tell him. He has heard so many stories from Sir Finnegan and Sir Maxwell to recognize that tone of voice. It's the same one that he uses whenever a prince or princess asks them why their mother will never pick them up. They are so indiscreet comments that hurt them; not because they're want to be so cruel with Amber and James, but because James does not even feel comfortable waiting while sitting in the stands of RPA, seeing how their mothers are with them. There are some that are comprehensive, others that are patient, others that are very firm and others that manage to embarrass their children with certain gestures.

How would they be like that?

Don't they know how lucky they are to have their mother with them still, very much alive?

They have the only thing James wants and they don't even value it.

"And we're here," his father says in a whisper. James takes his eyes off the ground and looks at the impotent, almost empty figure that is next to him. This is not the father who is always firm but fair to the villagers, not even the father who loves Amber and James. No, he is the desolate and disheartened father who appears every time someone mentions Queen Lorelei. His father has loved her so much he has not let her go yet, says Grand Mum. "Do you have something to tell your mother, James? Is there nothing you don't want to tell her? She always wants to hear something from you, you know."

James bites his lower lip. He wants to shake his head but, seeing his father's discouraged gesture, he nods slowly. What do you say to someone with whom you have never spoken? James has never said anything to Queen Lorelei's tombstone, he has only left her flowers and he has seen how Amber tells her everything, not daring to rush her as he normally would. He looks at his father, in a silent request that he leave him alone. His father nods and leaves the mausoleum, staying as close as he can in case he needs to reassure James as he does with Amber.

"Uh, hello," James says, shifting the weight from one foot to the other, playing with his fingers as he timidly sees the tombstone. "I… uh, for a while I want a pet, a dog maybe. I like dogs. Maybe Amber wants one too. I do not know if a dog but a pet." James is silent, blinking hard. He bites his lip again and looks directly at the floor. "I have a best friend: Zandar. Amber is my best friend too."

James's voice softens in the last sentence before disappearing completely, leaving the prince with words stuck in his throat and blinking even faster. He does not even know why he is reading the inscription on the tombstone that reflects all that Queen Lorelei has meant to his father, Grand Mum, who has signed on behalf of King Roland I, Aunt Tilly, Goodwyn the Great, Winifred the Wise, Cordelia the Conjuror and Cedric the Sorcerer. Some are shorter, others are longer but what they all have in common is the immense affection for Queen Lorelei. It's a pity he hasn't brought even a flower to Queen Lorelei; it feels awkward not to leave anything for once. It's a mistake, completely wrong and it makes James wants to run out of there.

Unintentionally, a hiccup comes from James's lips, a confusing action to him. Almost instantly his father enters the mausoleum, looking at James as if James had fallen again from the flying horse for trying to keep his balance. His father and James exchange a look. His father puts a hand on his shoulder and murmurs an apology to Queen Lorelei. It's not his father's fault that James is like that; his father doesn't have to apologize for something he hasn't done.

"Would she have loved me?" James says in a barely audible whisper, unable to help him and wants to hit himself when he realizes what he has done. Since when has it been up to Queen Lorelei for whatever? He does not need it; he likes her but he doesn't need her. She has never been there for him nor will she be.

Why should he change it?

"Yes," says his father. James pays attention although he does not see his eyes; and, for once, his father doesn't remind him to keep his manners. "You cannot imagine how happy Lorelei was when she found out she was going to be a mother. There is no day when she stopped talking about everything she'd give you, to both of you; how much she would love you no matter what you did, that you would always be her babies even if you were in your mid-forties. I could list everything Lorelei said but Baileywick would have to come looking for us."

James looks up curiously at his father. James puts one hand on top of the other. He does not want to touch the headstone of Queen Lorelei, he is not Amber. He does fine like that, not know much about Queen Lorelei; it is better in that way, one of the twins has to be strong and help the other. Amber may be the oldest but when she's feeling sad and blue, she calls his name and he'll find her and on how he will cheer her up.

"So Lo— she would have been a good mother?" says James correcting himself as fast as he can. His father doesn't have to notice his slip or start asking. And the annoying questions only James does. "Would she have us…? Would she have been like Empress Lin-Lin or Queen Anya?"

"Oh, no, Lorelei would have been a more spectacular mother than Lin-Lin or Anya. I am not saying that I do not like how Lin-Lin and/or Anya are raising their own children, but there is no point of comparison between how Lorelei could have been and how Anya and Lin-Lin are. I'm sure she would have spoiled you more than me. Maybe she would have taught you to play the harp. Hadn't I told you Lorelei had a lot of talent for the harp?"

James shakes his head.

"And she would have bought me a pet?" he asks without intending to hurt his father. However, his father opens the eyes of the impression and smiles at him barely perceptible. "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, James. You are in your right to know. Yes, Lorelei would have bought you all the pets you wanted when Lorelei would have considered you are ready," his father replies. "That's why I say no. You still have a little more before I buy you the pet you want. What do you want?"

"I want a dog."

"Then a dog will be," says his father. He straightens up and pulls out a small box from one of his pants pockets. James watches at it, wondering what's going on inside. "This is something that Lorelei wanted you to have. It was supposed to be your birthday present but I wanted to keep it for myself. I'm sorry, James, that was selfish of me. This belongs to you."

More anxious than he has been at his birthday party, James takes the box. Slowly undo the tape because you do not want it to break or wrinkle, when you have finished remove the lid while closing one of your eyes, believing that it will protect you in some way. What's inside is a sun-shaped brooch, clearly well preserved despite the time it has been locked up.

"I like it," James says as his father puts the brooch on his jacket. "Why is it a sun?"

"Partly because Lorelei was a summer lover," says his father. "In addition, Lorelei said the sun rose every day because it had something else to give, something it had saved for itself and that'd help the rest. Lorelei said you were her little sun, James. You're the boy that made her very happy."

"Thanks; and what about Amber? Wasn't she her little sunflower?"

"Lorelei said your sister was her little star and she will shine bigger than any other."

James nods. He watches at Queen Lorelei's gravestone again as his father slaps him on his shoulder, and withdraws believing James has something more to say to his mother, to the woman who has believed he can do something great if she had ever seen James has done something whatever. He moves his hand to where the brooch is, feeling each detail in the elaboration and wondering who long it will take her to decide James has been her little sun. People sometimes tell him he's quite effusive, but that doesn't mean they have problems to make James stops talking of he behaves when the situation calls for it; however, at no time would it have occurred to him that they had compared him in such a way.

His father visits her on the wedding anniversary and on her birthday. He has never asked if he has a special type of flower or how long he is with her, or he hasn't wanted to know what's the love story between them is even though adults often say it is cute. It is not tender, there haven't been so many bumps in the road but it has been nice. It has been one of those few courtships that have started out of love, and not because of a marriage contract or for the economic welfare of the kingdom

James sits in front of the gravestone where, five feet tall, the silhouette of Queen Lorelei's face is sculpted, revealing the ripples of her hair and the upper part of the dress she has worn. It is a curious contrast compared to the bizarre sculptures of the ancient rulers of the kingdom of Enchancia. Why take this kind of annoyance for someone who will never see how nice their tribute has been? Would not it have been done when they were still alive?

The brooch is removed and inspected more carefully this time. A small smile full of sadness appears on his face and he wishes it was his mother who had given it to him. Maybe she had kissed his forehead, telling him to be careful and not to lose it; or perhaps she would have wrapped it in a color that he liked, and they would have searched the palace. There's a range of probabilities that will remain a question forever, and forever is a lot of time. Queen Lorelei has given Amber a tiara, too big for her to wear and the only one that clashes with the others*. It's one she's saving for a very special occasion, so no one but James, her father and she have seen it. And maybe Marcy when she dusts Amber's room or Baileywick when he's organized the transfer.

"I… uh, thank you Lorelei," James murmurs, watching the queen's face, allowing a somewhat melancholy smile to paint his face. "I'll try to tell you more things the next time I come here."

* * *

The kings dance with the princesses and queens dance with the princes. In every ball James goes to, all he does is watches Amber's dancing with their father, whether he's standing or sitting. His sister has fun and it takes to complete a piece, knowing that neither the host will tell them anything for being the last to leave the dance floor before leaving the kingdom, unless they're in their own palace but the same. It's been a long time since James has become accustomed to being a spectator, to imagine how much fun it can be if he finally has someone who wants to dance with him, even for once, for a short period of time in which James can discover how it feels. It must be great. Even at their birthday party, James does not inaugurate the dance. That's his sister and his father's job.

He smiles.

James is always smiling.

He's in the palace of Tangu, a kingdom that he has been fond of for all the times he has visited Zandar, either with only a couple of guards or with his father accompanying him. After they have started attending at RPA, Amber and James have made several friends.

Amber is usually seen in the company of Clio, Maya and, the recent addition to her group, Princess Hildegard of Freezenburg. Jun sometimes gets together with them but Jun prefers to be with Jin, who is very happy to teach her everything he already knows. Hildegard's older sister, Princess Astrid, will graduate in two years with Hugo's older brother, Prince Axel. Princess Astrid and Prince Axel are friends, and Hildegard has been with them until Hildegard has made friends with Clio. Princess Astrid has been very happy to learn, a rather exaggerated reaction in James' opinion.

Prince Chad* and Khalid are friends. Khalid talks to Maya and Leena from time to time, but prefers to be with Chad.

James only has two friends: Zandar and Hugo. Hugo and James share a fascination to Flying Derby and both want to do the tryout next year. Sir Gilliam has explained to them that the age of eight to twelve it is permissible for a prince to be on the team, but it is valid that they are around: James and Hugo are learning how to ride a flying horse and observe how the players perform in the coolest sport there is. The maximum age is due to two reasons: first, RPA students graduate at age twelve unless it's for a force majeure reason that they suspend their education; the second, to make it fair in the championship. Well, usually twelve-year-old students graduate but there have been exceptions where someone younger skips a couple of years.

James plays with his fingers while looking out of the corner of the eye to Amber who is turning on herself. The stripping of a smile appears on the face of the prince, more animated to see that his sister is having a good time. His father is watching him from time to time, but being a party in another kingdom has asked Cedric to accompany them to be the real nanny or babysitter, James doesn't know that. James almost laughed when he has seen the sorcerer's outraged gesture, who has asked James not to be as problematic as he is in the palace of Enchancia. Cedric is bored in the face, with the wand at hand in case someone decides to harm Amber or James.

Knowing that his father will not mind if he is absent for a few minutes, James decides to explore the palace. The only rooms James knows are Zandar' bedroom and the throne room, which looks so similar to the one in the palace of Enchancia; he would have invited Zandar, but King Habib gets upset every time Zandar does what James's father usually allows. The guards see them expressionless when Cedric and James cross the door, closing it behind them. James is trying hard not to race, both because they are invited and because his suit will be ruined and he will receive his father's conference.

They do not go that far, really. Cedric decides that he has had enough and simply abandons him, with James having to follow him while laughing funny.

"Your Highness, we should go back," says Cedric who seems to have had enough.

By the time they return, Amber walks towards him with a frown and probably would have crossed her arms if she has not appreciate it so much that she hasn't look wrinkled.

"What happens?"

"I just saw you dance with dad," says James.

Amber raises an eyebrow.

"Don't try to fool me," she says, who frowns. James looks away from his sister, assuming she is about to stand by. Amber does not; perhaps out of love for her cute and painful shoes. "I know something happens to you and I wanna know what it is."

"Come on, Amber! Do you really think it bothers me that I can never dance?" James's smile fades and he wishes Amber hadn't seen him. Raise his head, at what moment has it lowered, and Amber is giving him the look that asks if that is all. "Never mind, you would never understand."

James is about to go anywhere Amber is not, but his sister takes him by his hand and forces him go to the dance floor. James can let go, but he won't do it since Amber doesn't have a hard time. The waltz continues playing and, this time, James moves to the rhythm of it. Those who realize Amber and James are dancing, get out of their way enough so they do not collide with each other. James is surprised to find himself smiling, genuinely happy this time and turns Amber on herself. Amber recovers the best she can and, as very rarely happens, she does not tell him not to do it again.

"You're right, I cannot understand you," Amber says, resuming the dance with the grace she hasn't had before. "But I can help you; from now on, you and I are going to dance together in every ball."

"It won't be the first dance, that'll still depend on you."

"It'll be for me."

"But why did you do it?" asks James.

"Because you're my twin and I'm your twin," says Amber. "That's my job, baby brother. And that's what mommy would have liked me to do."

"How do you know?"

"I just know; any other silly question?"

At ten o'clock at night his father and James are in his room. His father is kissing his forehead, after having told him another story of knights, hoping that the fourth story of the night has finally made James wants to sleep. However, Amber's comment is still in the prince's mind, encouraging him to do something he has said to himself that he'll never do. When his father is about to leave the room, James timidly asks him to stop. Maybe it's because of the tone James has used, his father walks worried towards him.

"I'd like to hear a story about my mother," says James.

"Any request?" says his father with a soft smile on his face, almost as if he's happy that James had asked. "Lorelei and I have gone through so many things that I don't know which one you might like. I don't know if it'll help you, but Amber always wants me to tell her how Lorelei organized that party." His father interrupts himself with a nostalgic smile on his face. James contains the urge to cover his face with the sheet. "I honestly do not know why it's so impressive to her, but I think Amber and Lorelei could have that in common. Wouldn't it be great, right?"

"I guess." James is uncomfortable. Why does Amber have to look more like Lorelei? Is it because she's the oldest or what? "Why did you, only our family, just sign her gravestone?"

His father sighs. "It all started when Lorelei found out her parents had chosen a husband for her. Her parents didn't usually oppose the friendships Lorelei chose for herself. I know there were some that they did not approve, for different reasons, but that didn't stop her from making friends with whom she wanted. Lorelei used to say that a friend was a better ally than the one that was achieved only for mutual benefit, opinion that Tilly and I also had although we didn't tell her. At that time, we were not very close. For Lorelei, there was nothing more important than seeing her parents happy and proud of the daughter they had, who used to attend to what they asked and excelled in almost everything… well, almost because Tessa was better than her in ballet. Surprisingly, that didn't bother them. Time passed, and Lorelei stopped being that girl who was eager to please to be a teenager who began to have her own ideas, ideas that weren't only linked to her friends."

"So what happened?"

"She attended Ever Realm Academy. We met when we collided in the library and we kept meeting when we had the opportunity. She was very close to finishing her education there and I was just a prince who hadn't finished the fourth year. The little time Lorelei and I shared in Ever Realm Academy served to keep us together when we could; which became more and more complicated when Lorelei began to deal with the affairs of her kingdom, but without being the queen yet. With four months until her coronation, King Keane and Queen Sabine told her who her husband would be."

"Is that a requirement at Quivenberg?"

"Honestly I don't know. By the time Lorelei and I started being a couple, she wasn't talking to her parents and, even less, about them anymore. Her brother, King Alistair, didn't want to interfere in the brawl although he considered or still considers Lorelei was wrong. I have no idea about that. Your mother liked to see the good side to whatever it was, even if it was hard not to have it. She defended several things; it made her different, special and the woman I fell in love with. Lorelei never informed me of her ex-fiancé's name, but she knew he didn't want to marry her either, so there was no problem when she renounced her right to the throne."

"What?!" says James, stunned.

"Lorelei was so 'uncontrolled' she didn't think about anything, although she didn't regret it when she calmed down," explains his father, chuckling. "That was your mother to you. Lorelei was a kind and tolerant woman, but the last thing you wanted to do was see her negative side. Eventually Lorelei and I met again while I was visiting Tessa. Apparently, they knew each other. It wasn't so hard to see each other with other eyes, really, and at some point we got married. At first Lorelei didn't want to tell me why she didn't invite anyone from her family, but I knew something very bad had to happen between them so she wouldn't do it and, as I told you, I was right".

"But they know she's dead?" hums James.

"I informed them," his father replies with a frown. "I guess the brawl was so hard so they and I couldn't make amends even for that, a very unfortunate fact."

* * *

James listens to Hugo's experience at Goldenwing Circus. Hugo tells him in detail the attractions it has: there are dancing elephants, people walking a tightrope, a host who dominates the lions to jump in a ring of fire, daring trapeze artists, tents as large as the palace of Enchancia, magical shows have never been seen and other kind of exciting performances for James. He has never been to a circus, but maybe this is another moment Amber and James can share together. Since they have started dancing together, they are finding more things that both of them like. They are not many but for James it's all he can ask for, especially since Amber and her friends have started eating with him and his friends at lunch.

That's been a month. Their father takes less time to dance with Amber when he has noticed what they are doing and seems to have made him happy or something. He has even convinced Aunt Tilly to participate in the balls and, therefore, that she can be with James in what they inaugurate the ball. Well, in those that needs to be inaugurated.

After a few hours the twins are in the royal carriage. At some point on the road to Enchancia, Amber asks him why he is so excited and James tells her everything Hugo has told him. There's a glimmer of interest in Amber's eyes and he sees she's considering going to Goldenwing Circus at least once. The twins' conversation lasts a little longer than usual; however, it stops with forty minutes before they reach the palace.

Although they are in a carriage carried by flying horses, there are times when James despairs that they can't hurry. His father says Amber and James' safety is more important than any meeting the king may have; so, unless the situation demands it, they'll go with the speed he has established. This time James is taking advantage of the time he has to imagine how magnificent the Goldenwing Circus will be.

Hugo has told him that the Goldenwing Circus will be four days more in Hugo's kingdom, maybe get to convince his father to go ahead with the visit with King Garrick. Amber and James are ecstatic with the suggestion; they don't delay in lowering the carriage, James almost stumbling on the tier it has, and runs to where his father is. They find their father wandering through one of the corridors while listening to Baileywick' what-to-do list: he has a weary and exhausted expression; the steward looks as regal and formal as ever.

"I thought we had already solved this. How many times Arielf and Elfabelle…?" protests his father. The steward looks at him, waiting for an order. "Okay, I'll tell you what we'll do…"

"I want to go to Goldenwing Circus!" says Amber. James adds he also wants to go. "Hugo says it's the greatness circus ever, and they're still there!"

"What do you say, Baileywick? A little trip to Kälte?"

"I'll make the preparations, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Amber says hugging him. James approaches his father and he puts a hand on his back. "What do you wear when you go to a circus?" she asks herself

"Amber, it's going to be a one-day trip, two if the meeting gets longer," says James. "It's not for you to take the whole wardrobe!"

"And how will I know what I'll need I don't make sure I carry the essentials?"

"The essentials things for you are a great weight for the little, poor carriage. Nobody thinks about it?"

"By the way, James, I have something to tell you," says his father who has been watching them amused. "You can retire, Amber."

"Someone is in trouble," Amber says in his ear with a self-centered smile on her face. It's irritatingly sure she's thinking she doesn't cause so much trouble as James. James crosses his arms; he hasn't done anything… yet. "I'll see you on the ground, James."

"Since when do you like outdoor activities, Amber?" says his father smiling happily and sounding curious and intrigued. This has been the reason why Amber and James can't agree on anything at all for the Tri-Kingdom Picnic games. At this rate it's possible they end up losing the first time they participate. "Let's go out."

There's a little foxhound in the garden. He's wearing a dark brown dog collar and is trying to catch his own tail from time-to-time. The guard is holding a black leash and the puppy doesn't seem to be uncomfortable, that or he's ignoring it. James watches at his father with wide-open eyes, unable to say anything at all and then the prince point to the puppy with his index finger. His father nods, unable to suppress the broad smile on his face and ruffling his hair. James tries to run towards the puppy, but his father stops him and gives him the instructions to approach him without the puppy reacting negatively. He has to let the puppy smell his scent first of all.

"You like him?"

"Yes, thank you dad!" says James stroking the fur of his new pet. "Who needs a circus? I have my puppy!"

"And what is his name?" says his father. James replies Rex. "Curious choice, and since you cannot have something without your sister asking for it and vice versa, I'll ask Amber what kind of pet she wants. I don't see Amber taking care of something that'll ruin her dress for a long time."

"But, dad, Rex won't ruin her dress!"

"I know," his father says. "I meant she wouldn't want the same kind of pet as you. And to make sure that doesn't happen, what do you think if you start training Rex?"

"Training sounds so much like duty. And duties are very weary."

"Having a pet involves more aspects than just having an animal friend with whom you just play and being with him. I'm not saying you're not going to play with Rex, James, I'm referring you'll have to contribute to his support: make sure he takes his bathroom, confirm Rex has his food…"

"This conference will be long?" asks James. "C'mon, dad, I wanna go with Rex! Look at him, he's bored."

To be honest who's bored is James. Why does his father always take so much time to explain such simple things? Sometimes it's inevitable not to interrupt him although, generally, neither Amber nor James does it so often. Amber is usually busier listening to Grand Mum's stories of how she has done the parties in her youth, praising the ideas and contributing on how Amber believes she could have been more fabulous; and, as long as the cake is the size Amber wants, there'll be no problem. James… He still has the same taste for what he wants to hear.

It doesn't take too many minutes for him to know what kind of pet Amber wants: a peacock. Considering Amber is developing a kind of love for unicorns, creatures not as special as flying horses, James is not surprise at all she has chosen something like that. He has learned the moment he has entered the dining room and he has seen Amber discarding options for the name of her peacock.

A few weeks ago, Amber has asked him where he got the brooch. Without thinking about it, he has told her everything he has talked with Queen Lorelei. Amber has listened to him with a patience she doesn't show for almost anyone. James has waited for Amber to ask him many questions, but that hasn't happened, which James is grateful for. They spent that afternoon sharing the stories they both know about Queen Lorelei and James, at times, has been uncomfortable. How many questions has Amber asked to find out which flower has been the queen's favorite? Or how long has his father and his sister been together for her to know?

He hasn't said anything.

Amber is so happy and James doesn't have the right to complain about something or in this case someone of whom he hasn't wanted to know anything until recently.

But then why does it bother him to be thinking about this? James has been very well for years just hearing whatever the others had to tell about Queen Lorelei; stories in which he hasn't been interested unless Amber told it or he had the strange need to compare what had been living with a… with Queen Lorelei. He sits in front of his sister without even trying to see what names are still on the payroll, or asking her if she wants to name her peacock with a name that rhymes or sounds a lot like Rex. Speaking of his new pet, Rex has followed him to the room and he's jumping around, messing up in a half a minute what it takes James to mess up an entire afternoon. Amber sure is a little irritated by Rex's barking that distracts her, or because Rex has approached her and tried to nibble on one of the many books in the palace.

But why does he still feel so… annoyed?

He shakes his head. It's not worthwhile he's thinking about this, and what does it matter if in the end it's Amber who knows more than him? Or what does it matter if it's Amber who is more like Queen Lorelei? It's not like it's going to change to anything in the twins' lives, why worry about insignificant details? When James is ready to play with Rex when he realizes his puppy is no longer here; instead of going to look for him, James goes to Amber and his sister gives him a death glare, irritated by the imminent interruption she'll have at some point. At least, he supposes, she's not in such a bad mood now Rex is gone. The twins take it as a project to add and discard possible names, getting to have fun and, for what he's surprised, Amber criticizes he has put Rex to his puppy.

"Do you think we know our uncle personally?"

"I didn't know Aunt Tilly was married," says James. Amber rolls her eyes. "You mean King Alistair?" He asks softly. It's a delicate a subject for her as it's for him even though they have never talked about this before. Amber nods, without saying anything. "I don't know, Amber. Dad doesn't seem to want us to know him or he'd have taken us to Quivenberg. I know he's our uncle but… I don't know, Amber, I don't know what to expect from him." It's just like James does not know what to expect from Queen Lorelei, but Amber doesn't have to know. "Why?"

"I can't help but not think about him. It would be great to have someone other than Aunt Tilly," says Amber. James is outraged. "She's great; but to live in a huge palace and have many servants here sometimes it seems that it's just you, me and dad. Even Grand Mum's visits don't make a big difference. We're always worrying about maintaining the protocol event though she's our grandmother."

"Dad says Grand Mum cares a lot about following the traditions of royalty."

"Me too," says Amber. "But it's a bit boring anyway."

"But we still have each other," says James. Amber sighs. "Come on, Amber; don't tell me you don't like to be with me! I thought we had already solved that!"

"Yes, I like it. I like you. But wouldn't you like us to have someone else?"

"I have Rex and you're going to have your nameless peacock."

"Not that."

"No," says James. "I like it's just the two of us, two by two."

This is how it always has to be.

* * *

*Roland asks "How can I say no?" or something like that when Amber asks him to go to see her new tiara in _A Royal Mess_.

**The room where Sofia chased baby James while Amber read the possible games for her (their) birthday party in _Two Princesses and a Baby_. Room that I assume is the same one in which baby James and baby Amber were playing with King Roland II in _Forever Royal_.

***Hildegard looked very young, at least to me, when she couldn't make the princess twirl in _The Princess Stays in the Picture_.

****Craig said King Roland II' surname is Winslow.

*****Amber mentioned she had a special tiara that was unique in _A Royal Mess_.

******Prince Chad had his appearance in _Princess Adventure Club_ where he joined Amber's club.


End file.
